Commonplace Miracles
by Negaduck
Summary: The Fraggle Five are about to add another member to their family, and Gobo has made it his mission to celebrate by capturing the Gorg Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Commonplace Miracles  
>Part 1<br>**by Kim McFarland

* * *

><p>A female Fraggle, her pink hair streaked white with age, pressed her fingers lightly to Mokey's throat, feeling her pulse. It was normal, which was to be expected, as Mokey was characteristically calm. Then the older Fraggle pressed her ear to Mokey's stomach and listened to the softer, faster heartbeat within.<p>

"Well?" Mokey asked.

The pink-haired Fraggle, whose name was Weft, stood again. "Its heart sounds fine and strong. Has it been moving much?"

"All the time! It must be sleeping now. Otherwise it would have kicked you in the ear."

Mokey said this cheerfully, but lately she had not been getting as much sleep as she'd have liked. It was spring, the last chill of winter long past, and she was expecting a child. Fraggle pregnancies lasted 200 days, and she was on day 194, according to her tally chart.

Gobo, Wembley, Red, and Boober had also been keeping count. Several years ago, when the issue had finally become relevant to them, they had faced the question of how to start their families. Pairing off would have meant choosing only one of their friends and excluding three others, and one of them would have been left out altogether, so it had not been seriously considered. In the end they had decided that, as the five of them were as close as any Fraggles could ever be, they would all form a family. It was, for them, the obvious choice. Last year they had taken part in the Midsummer Ritual, and the result was almost here.

It had not been difficult to decide who would be a mother first. Mokey had declared her readiness to take her part in the great stream of life, and Red was willing to let her have that honor, not to mention relieved. The other question had been who would sire her child. Mokey had wembled on that issue—choosing for one meant choosing against the other two! In the end she had decided she simply would not make such a decision. So they had left it to chance by all joining in the ritual.

Mokey was ready for this. She could hardly wait to have a baby of her own. She was also looking forward to not getting kicked all night. Not that she would admit to being irritated by that—how could a baby know any better?—but Red could tell when her roommate had not gotten enough sleep. It had been weeks since she had banged her gong to welcome the dawn.

Red didn't understand how Mokey could be so dang serene. Sure, it would be great to have a little Fraggle, but being weighed down by a Fragling-to-be all winter and spring would drive Red nuts, and everyone had heard horror stories about giving birth. Either Mokey was very brave, Red thought, or she was as oblivious as Gobo's Uncle Matt.

Wembley was as eager to see the baby as Mokey was, and, taking his cue from her, completely unafraid. Well, of course he could be all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed about it, Red, thought; he wasn't going to be put through the wringer in a few days. Boober, on the other hand, was trying to pretend he wasn't worried, and failing miserably. His anxiety had been getting worse and worse as Mokey's time neared. At this rate, she thought, he'd be a basket case by the time the baby came. At least this time he was keeping it to himself rather than freaking everyone else out.

Gobo... she had a hard time figuring him out. He was looking forward to it, of course, but he had also gotten himself named Moon Greeter, and was obsessing over what to do to make the coming Ceremony of the Moon as special as possible. That was only two days away! How at a time like this he could be more intent on something that happened every month was beyond her. He'd just better snap out of it before the baby came, she thought.

Weft told Mokey, "You and the baby are fine. You'll be a mother very soon now."

"Oh, good," Mokey said. "It'll be nice to see my feet again."

Weft smiled. She'd heard variations on that remark many times. Complaints about size meant that the expectant mother had nothing worse to gripe about. She said, "Send someone to get me if anything happens. Until then, whatever you've been doing, keep doing it."

"I will. Thank you."

Weft watched the two Fraggles leave her home, then went back to her loom. Her profession was that of a weaver; midwifery was something she only practiced once or twice a year in springtime.

* * *

><p>Gobo, Wembley, and Boober were waiting right outside Weft's door. Gobo asked, "What'd she say?"<p>

"She said I'm fine, and it'll be born soon."

"Are you sure she wasn't just saying that?" Boober asked, a quaver in his voice.

"Boober!" Gobo exclaimed.

Mokey said gently, "Don't worry so much, Boober. Everything will be all right. You'll see."

Red remarked, "He's just worried about the diapers he's going to have to wash."

Boober shook his head. He feared no laundry. If diapers were in his future, that was fine with him. What he feared was that they weren't.

Wembley sensed that this would be a good moment for a change in topic. "We filled the pantry up this morning, Mokey. We've got enough radishes to last everyone in the Rock for a week!"

"Oh, thank you," she answered. Her job was getting radishes from the Gorgs' garden. Though it was no longer dangerous because the Gorgs willingly shared their crop with the Fraggles, she was not up to the task now. The others cheerfully took up the slack, and then some.

Gobo said, "Speaking of the garden, I'm going to go see the Trash Heap. See you guys in a bit."

As Gobo turned to leave, Boober said, "Wait. I'll come with you."

Gobo looked back, surprised, then said, "Sure, come on."

They left. Red put her fists on her hips and said, "Sheesh. Can you believe them, running off like that?"

"Never mind," Mokey said. "They must have things on their minds."

"Yeah, I bet they do," Wembley said.

"Unlike you," said Red.

"Yeah—_hey!"_

Red smirked. "Gotcha!"

* * *

><p>When Gobo and Boober reached the mouth of Fraggle Rock, long evening shadows were stretched across the garden. The Gorgs could be heard inside their home. Gobo thought that they were likely having dinner. He hopped out and said, "C'mon, Boober."<p>

Even though it had been years since he had been menaced by a Gorg, the sheer hugeness of everything still frightened Boober. He shrank into himself as he followed Gobo.

They found the Trash Heap staring at the horizon. Her rodentlike companions, Philo and Gunge, were half asleep. She said, "Hello, little Fraggles. Have you ever seen such a sunset? I tell you, it was worth being shoveled up and carted around in a wheelbarrow to have such a view."

Gobo and Boober looked at the sky. "It's very nice," Gobo said politely.

"'Very nice' is just where it begins. It gets more and more beautiful the more times you see it. The best sunsets look like miracles painted in the air."

"That's so gosh-darn eloquent, Marjorie!" Philo said.

Gunge told Gobo and Boober, "When she talks all fancy like that, she really means it."

Gobo said, "Um, Madame Heap, I've come to you for advice."

"Advice? I advise you to pull up an old tire and watch the sunset with me. You both look like you need to relax."

Gobo said, "I'm fine! What I need to ask you about is how to celebrate the moon."

She looked down. "Don't you Fraggles do that every month? I thought you had figured it out already."

"No! I mean, yes, we have, but every month one Fraggle is the Moon Greeter, and this month it's me. The Moon Greeter has to do something special, and I want this time to be the best ever!"

"Why?" the Trash Heap asked pointedly.

"Well, because any Fraggle can just sing a song, or bake a cake, or stuff like that."

"So what's wrong with that? You sing songs and bake cakes because that's what people enjoy. Just because something is commonplace doesn't mean it isn't special, even magical." Her gaze returned to the sunset.

"Yeah, but I really want mine to be the best moon greeting ever," Gobo insisted.

She looked back down. "Why? Do you think the moon will notice?"

"What kind of question is that?"

The Trash Heap folded her arms and asked, "What do you want to honor? The moon, or Gobo Fraggle?"

Stung, Gobo protested, "I don't want to show off! I want..." He lowered his voice. "I want it to be special because Mokey's about to have her baby. I want to do it for them."

This was not the first The Trash Heap had heard of Mokey's condition. She chuckled. "I had a feeling it was something like that. Very well, my advice to you is this: sing a song. Or bake a cake. Or, better yet, let someone else greet the moon this month. There'll be other Ceremonies of the Moon."

Philo and Gunge chorused lazily, "The Trash Heap has spoken."

Gobo was quiet for a long moment. Then he said, "Thank you for your advice."

The Trash Heap watched Gobo turn to go. The smaller, mossy-looking Fraggle, who had almost managed to blend into the background, hesitated. The Trash Heap said to him, "You have a question?"

Boober squeaked, then got control of his voice and said, "Um... I... no."

"Now, now. You're trembling. Do I scare you?"

"No! Well, not much. But I'm scared," he said miserably.

"Oh, you need something to bring you luck? Well, let's see..." She began searching around herself.

"I'm afraid of doom and calamity. I'm afraid that terrible tragedy is about to strike and destroy the lives of everyone I hold dear. I'd do anything at all if I could keep it from happening, but I don't even know what it is!" he cried.

"Hmm. It'll take more than a lucky bottle cap to ward that off," The Trash Heap remarked thoughtfully. "When do you think it will happen?"

"Soon. In a few days. Just when everyone but me least expects it!"

"Calm down," she said, holding a hand out, palm down. "Does it have anything to do with Mokey and her baby?"

"I think so," Boober said, ashamed. "I know I ought to be happy, but when I think about her all I want to do is panic."

"Little Boober, you have what is known as... _the jitters."_

Horrified, Boober exclaimed, "I do? Where did I catch it? Is there a cure?"

"The jitters is not a sickness. It is the fear of something that is about to happen. It can turn a wonderful event into an ordeal. To cure yourself, you will have to look within yourself. There you will find all the answers you need, for you already know just what you are afraid of. Once you face your fear, you will come out on the other side, braver and stronger."

"Can I do that while hiding under a rock?" Boober whined.

"No."

Philo, who had half fallen asleep during the exchange, said, "The Trash Heap has spoken." Both he and Gunge yawned.

* * *

><p>Boober, wringing his scarf in tightly-clenched fists, ran along the base of the garden wall, afraid of being seen. When he reached the mouth of Fraggle Rock Gobo was sitting there, looking up at the waxing Gorg Moon. Boober followed his glance, then looked back at him.<p>

"Did you ever notice that the Gorg Moon is full on the night of the Fraggle Moon?" Gobo said.

"No, I can't say that's ever been on my mind," Boober replied.

"It's always above the well in time to see the Fraggle Moon, and never any other time. It's as if it wants to look down into the pond and see it. Like they're friends."

"Gobo, do you feel all right?" Boober asked worriedly.

Gobo smiled. "I sure do. Listen, Boober, you go back home. I'm going to get another radish. You can never have too many in the pantry."

"All right." Boober said, and dove for the safe underground.

He ran head-on into Wembley, knocking them both down. Unfazed, Wembley said as he got back up, "Hi! I was wondering what happened to you and Gobo."

Boober was not in the mood for Wembley's cheerfulness. He said, "Gobo's getting a radish. Why don't you help him?"

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>Wembley found Gobo in the garden, dragging a huge radish by its leaves. He said, "Hi, lemme help!"<p>

"Sure!"

Together they hoisted the radish up and carried it toward the hole. Wembley asked, "What did the Trash Heap say?"

"I got my idea for the greeting of the Fraggle Moon. I'll have the Gorg Moon greet it!"

Wembley laughed at what he thought was a flight of whimsy. "How?"

"If I climb to the highest point in the world, I can reach it." He pointed to the tallest tower of the Gorgs' castle. "The belfry. I've seen the Gorg Moon pass right over it, close enough to touch. I bet if I bring a net I can catch it."

"Wow," Wembley said, impressed.

"I'd need a big enough net..."

* * *

><p>When Boober went back home he did what he always did to soothe severely frayed nerves: he gathered up the grimiest clothes, the ones he saved for just such an occasion, and set to work washing them. Who could worry while scrubbing stubborn paint stains? It was a quietly engrossing task, and freed his mind from his cares.<p>

Usually. Now, however, his nerves refused to be calmed. He had faith in The Trash Heap's wisdom and benevolence, but what did she mean? Look within himself for the answers? The only thing he'd find if he looked within himself was an annoying clown, and he hadn't acted up in years. The last thing Boober wanted to do was wake Sidebottom up. That _couldn't_ have been what she meant.

Someone would die if he didn't find the answer. He knew it as surely as if he had already seen it happen! He needed answers, not riddles! He would cut off his own tail if that would avert whatever was coming, but he had no idea what he had foreseen. How could he do anything to prevent it then?

The others thought he was merely nervous. He had hidden his fears from them, because what good would frightening them do? It might only ruin someone's final hours. Besides, he was the only one who had foreseen it; he was the only one who could do anything about it. If only he were brave enough to face his fears... no, he would face them without being brave, if that was what it took. But _what_ did he have to face?

It was so much easier to be helpless, he realized. If there was nothing you could do, you could simply await your fate. It was hardly worth being afraid then. But if you had hope, then you had fear.

"Hey, Boober, you've nearly scrubbed a hole in that smock."

Boober yelped and jumped at the sound of Red's voice. Startled, she shied back for a moment. "Hey, sorry, I wasn't trying to startle you."

"That's all right. I was just... deep in thought."

"Boober, you're scared silly. Everyone can tell." She stood facing him.

There was no use trying to hide it. "Yeah," he admitted.

Quietly she said, "I'm kind of nervous too."

He looked at her. Misinterpreting what she could see of his expression, she said quickly, "Only a little! But, well, it's scary, what Mokey's going to have to do. I don't know how she can be so calm about it."

_She doesn't know what's going to happen,_ Boober thought. Nobody did but him. They were all brave, much braver than he was. Shouldn't he tell them, so they'd be alert? But what could he say? Doom was coming, he was sure of it, but he had no idea when or what form it would take. They'd think he was losing his mind.

Red got up to sit by Boober. Silently she put her arm around his shoulders. "Can you keep a secret?" she said softly.

"Sure," he answered.

"I...feel kind of left out. Mokey's the mother, and you or Gobo or Wembley could be the father, but me... I've got nothing to do with it. Sometimes I feel like I chickened out. Silly, huh?"

He touched her other hand. "No, I don't think so," he whispered.

"I know we'll all raise him or her, and that's great, but... I don't know."

"This time," Boober told her softly.

She looked at him for a moment. Then she said, "Yeah. Maybe later. 'Til then I'll just be Aunt Red."

"Yeah."

They sat quietly together for a little while. Then she said, "I came here to find out what was bugging you and ended up doing the talking."

"That's all right."

"Well... Mokey and I are going to go for a swim. Want to come with us?"

"No thanks. I have laundry to do," he answered.

He never swam with other Fraggles. Red suspected he stayed clean by laundering himself when nobody was looking. "Okay. Well... see you later. And thanks for listening."

"Anytime," he answered as she got up. It was strange, but he actually did feel a little better. Red could be boisterous, and she got on his nerves a lot, but sometimes even she needed a confidant, and he was Fraggle Rock's resident expert on angst. It made him feel good to put his natural gifts to use.

When she was at the door he got up and said, "Red."

She looked back. "What? Gonna come after all?"

"No." He went over to a box and opened it, then took something out. "I made a fresh batch today."

"Radish bars!" She eagerly took them from him. "Thanks! You're sweet. But not as sweet as these bars!"

He accepted a slightly crumby kiss on the cheek, then watched her scamper up the steps, munching on the confection. Hopefully she'd save one for Mokey.

He sat back down at the laundry tub. His small smile faded. If he was going to do anything better than cringe and wait for the snare to snap shut, he'd have to obey the Trash Heap and look within himself. He would start by spending some quality time with his anxieties.

* * *

><p>Fraggle Rock is copyright © The Jim Henson Company. All copyrighted properties are used without permission but with much respect and affection. The overall story is copyright © Kim McFarland (negaduck9 at aol dot com). Permission is given by the author to copy it for personal use only.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Commonplace Miracles  
>Part 2<strong>  
>by Kim McFarland<p>

* * *

><p>In their room, Wembley and Gobo were packing their backpacks. Both had the equipment they would need to climb the Gorgs' castle. They had done it before, and it wasn't any harder than rock climbing in the caverns. Additionally, Gobo was packing the biggest, strongest net they could find, and Wembley was making sandwiches.<p>

Hesitantly Wembley began, "Gobo, I've been thinking... should we be doing this?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, the Gorg Moon's always been up in the sky just like the Fraggle Moon's always been in the water. It belongs up there. Won't it be unhappy if we take it away from its home?"

Gobo turned to him. "We'll be nice to it, and we won't keep it long. It's not like we're taking it prisoner, Wembley. It'll be our guest."

"Oh, that's okay then," Wembley said, relieved.

They put on their backpacks, each checking the other's to make sure nothing was left out, then started out. On their way they passed through the Great Hall. Mokey and Red were swimming in the pond at its center. Lately Mokey had been swimming a lot; it was the only exercise she got that didn't make her back or feet hurt. She noticed their packs, and asked, "Where are you going?"

Wembley began, "We're going up to the Gorgs'—"

Gobo cut in, "We're taking a new route to the surface."

"We are?"

"Yes, we _are."_

"Oh, yeah, we are."

Red asked, "What for? We've already got one you could ride a greaseberry leaf down. You look like you're all set for an expedition."

"You never know when it'll be blocked by a rockslide or something. Better have a backup route, eh?"

"That's very proactive," Mokey said approvingly.

The two were just paddling around in the water, so its surface only rippled gently. Gobo, looking down, saw his reflection. It was in constant motion.

Red swam up right under him, shattering the image. "What're you grinning at?"

"I was looking at my reflection, and I thought, it's like being both in the water and outside of it," he told her.

"Just like a mirror. Except a mirror can't do this!" She scooped a double handful of water up at him.

He jumped back, but not in time to keep his face dry. "Very funny! What's a mirror?"

"It's a magic thing you can see yourself in. I found one once."

"Yeah," Wembley said. "It could see the future, and it talked in riddles like the Trash Heap."

"Where is it?" Gobo asked.

"I gave it to Ma Gorg. She needed it more than I did," she answered. "I told you before."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Gobo said. He had strong doubts; Red was not above making up fantastic tales to get attention. Wembley, on the other hand, believed her. He knew that truth was sometimes more unbelievable than stories. He himself had flown through the caves once, and to this day nobody else believed him. But that was all right; he had flown for the joy of it, and that was a memory he would always cherish.

Red insisted, "You don't believe me? Mirrors are real. I've even seen one in Doc's workshop. The only place that _doesn't_ have mirrors is Fraggle Rock."

"Now there's more than one of those magic things? Sure, whatever you say. See you soon," he answered with a grin.

Gobo and Wembley left the Great Hall. Red exclaimed in frustration, "Why doesn't he believe me?"

"Does it really matter?" Mokey asked.

Red started to say something, then bit it back. "No. If he wants to be wrong, fine, what else is new? But I bet he'd believe in them if he read about 'em on a dumb old postcard."

* * *

><p>Wembley and Gobo emerged from Fraggle Rock and looked around the garden. No Gorgs were about, and the lights were off in the castle. Gobo put a finger across his mouth, then both of them snuck up to the wall they had scaled once before. It was rough stone held together by ancient, crumbly mortar, with plenty of handholds and cracks in which to drive pitons. They climbed part of the way, then took a break on a ledge close to the top.<p>

Within the castle, Junior Gorg was restless. Ma and Pa were asleep, and maybe they wouldn't notice if he went to the kitchen and made some garlic popcorn. He was tiptoeing across the room when he saw a flicker of movement in a window.

He froze and stared. There, on the windowsill above his parents' bed, sat a pair of Fraggles eating tiny, Fraggle-sized sandwiches. As he watched, they finished their meal and began climbing up the scrollery around the window.

* * *

><p>Wembley and Gobo reached the top and let themselves down the inner side of the stone wall that bordered the flat roof. While Wembley reeled the rope in Gobo scouted the belfry for the most climbable route. Then Wembley stopped and listened for a moment. He hurriedly coiled the rope and set it down so it would be ready for the return trip, then hustled over to Gobo. "We're gonna have company."<p>

Gobo stopped and listened, and he heard it too. "No worries," he told Wembley, and began to climb.

"Oh, good," Wembley said, and followed Gobo.

The climb was quick and easy, and they were soon on the domed roof of the belfry. Gobo took the net out of his backpack and tied it to a rope, the other end of which was attached to the point at the dome's center.

Junior called, "Hey, what're you Fwaggles doing up there?"

"Oh, uh, us?" Wembley squeaked.

"We're having an adventure," Gobo answered.

"Weally? What kind of adventure?" Junior asked, interested.

"We're gonna catch the Gorg Moon!"

"You're gonna catch the Gorg Moon? What for?" Junior asked.

"Because it's there," Gobo replied.

"Oh, yeah. It is, isn't it?" Junior said as he scratched his head. "Have fun." He turned to leave.

Gobo grinned to himself. That hadn't been hard. He was getting ready to toss the net when Junior realized what Gobo had said. "Wait! You're gonna take the whole Moon?"

_Detritus_, Gobo thought. "We're only going to borrow it."

"But it's the only moon we have! Don't take it away!"

"It'll only be for a little while," Gobo said. Wembley was getting a queasy feeling in his stomach.

Junior folded his arms. "You cannot take the Gorg Moon."

"Oh, really? How're you going to stop me?"

"Ah, Gobo—" Wembley began nervously.

The belfry was taller even than a Gorg, but Junior's hand could reach the edge of the dome. He jumped, grabbing blindly for Gobo. "When I catch you I'll thump you!" Both Fraggles raced for the other side of the dome.

After Junior snatched at the air several times they heard his father bellowing out the window. "Drat and Deuteronomy! **Junior!** What are you doing jumping around on the roof, you dunderheaded fool? You're knocking the plaster off the ceiling!"

Junior called down, "Sowwy, Pa! I'm twying to catch these Fwaggles!"

"Your mother and I are trying to sleep, so come down from there! You're too old to be chasing Fraggles anyway!"

"But they're twying to steal the moon!"

_**"Junior!"**_

"Okay, Pa," Junior grumbled, defeated. He climbed down the ladder on the side of the roof.

"That was easy enough," Gobo said, grinning.

"Uh, Gobo, maybe it's not a good idea to make him mad."

"Oh, come on, Wembley. He wouldn't really thump us. And as soon as we return it he'll see he was making a poison cackler out of a rockbeetle."

"Uh, Gobo..."

Gobo held part of the net out to Wembley. "Help me toss this. On the count of three."

"Gobo, _look!"_

Gobo followed Wembley's glance. Junior Gorg was standing at the base of Fraggle Rock. As they watched, he set a large stone over the opening. Then he put his hands to his mouth and shouted, "Maybe you can catch the Gorg Moon, but you'll never be able to take it undergwound!"

**"Junior!** Quit your yappin' and go to bed right **now!"**

"Sowwy, Pa," Junior shouted in a whisper. After one last glare at the belfry, he went back into the house.

Wembley said, "This is bad, very bad. How'll we get home if he doesn't move that rock?"

"We're Fraggles. We'll find a way," Gobo said, holding the net out to Wembley.

Wembley stared at it. "You still want to do this?"

"Yes, I _do._ Are you in or not?" Gobo asked, looking Wembley in the eye.

Wembley sighed and took his side of the net.

* * *

><p>They spent the next hour tossing the net into the air. No matter how hard they threw, it always fell short. When the moon had passed the bell tower Gobo said, "Nuts. It's higher up than I thought."<p>

"I guess we can't catch it after all, huh?" Wembley said.

Firmly Gobo answered, "I'm _not_ giving up. Something'll come to me."

Wembley didn't try to protest. When Gobo got like this, any attempt to talk him out of whatever he had set his heart on would only make him more determined. "We've got plenty of time to think about it, I guess," he said, looking again at the stone blocking the entrance to Fraggle Rock.

* * *

><p><em>Wembley was sitting on an egg. Nobody believed that there was a baby Tree Creature inside, but he didn't mind, not even when they laughed at him. He knew he was right.<em>

_ The egg cracked under him. Quickly he got off of it and watched while the crack spread. The egg split in half, and the baby creature inside poked its head out and looked around in wide-eyed surprise. "Mama?"_

_ "Your Mama's up there, in the tree. So's your Papa," Wembley said, pointing up the well. _

_ "Mama?" The creature looked up the well and saw only sky and clouds. "Mama?"_

_ "Don't be afraid," Wembley told her gently. "We'll fly to them. I'll show you how."_

_ Wembley flapped his arms and rose easily into the air. Excitedly the baby creature flapped her wings, exclaiming, "Fly! Fly!"_

_ Wembley encouraged, "That's it! You're doing it! Now just follow me." He floated up the well, with the Tree Creature excitedly and noisily following._

_ When they emerged from the well the baby saw the tree, and the nest, and her parents. She gave Wembley a midair embrace. Softly Wembley said, "Go on. Your family's waiting for you."_

_ She turned away and flapped up to the nest, where her parents greeted her joyously. Wembley smiled. He wasn't sad. This was how it should be. He was glad he'd saved his final flight for this._

_ The three Tree Creatures leapt from their tree and slid through the air toward Wembley. He laughed, and joined them in their aerial dance._

* * *

><p>The two Fraggles slept through the night on the belfry dome. When Gobo awakened the next morning he found Wembley lying on his stomach, his chin in his hands, contemplating a gaudy splash of color on the horizon. When he heard Gobo move he said over his shoulder, "Look at this. They have sunsets in the morning too. Too bad the Trash Heap can't see it. It's on the other side of her wall."<p>

"That's nice, Wembley."

Wembley sat up. "Why don't we go home, Gobo? We can't catch the moon, and with that rock in place if we did get the moon we couldn't take it underground, and now nobody can get to the garden to get food. And it's not like we _need_ the Gorg Moon, is it?"

"Wembley, Fraggles never give up. I figured out how to throw the net higher. We just need to tie a few stones around the edges. The weight'll make it go farther," Gobo explained. "Plus, things look bigger when they're closer. The moon will be almost full tomorrow night, so it'll be closer. We ought to be able to get it easily!"

"Then how'll we get it home?"

"The Gorg Moon's magical! We can wish the stone out of the way with it. And if that doesn't work, we can just jump down the well with it and land right in the swimming hole."

Wembley said, "I wish I could wish on it for some radish sandwiches. I didn't think we were going to be gone so long, so I only packed food and water for one day. Sorry."

Gobo patted his friend's back. "That's okay, Wembley. I didn't expect this either." He looked down at the garden, which was full of vegetables in various states of ripeness. The radish plot looked especially inviting... but if Junior Gorg caught them down there, they'd never get back on the roof again. "We'll be all right. A little hunger will sharpen us up. Let's get some rocks to tie to the net."

Wembley looked around the roof. There was plenty of leaves and debris up here; they could probably find some little stones too. "What if Junior comes?"

"You keep a lookout, and yell if you see him coming up here. I'll gather the rocks." Gobo put on his backpack.

* * *

><p>Wembley kept watch for the next hour. Junior came out and watered the garden, looking up every so often at the belfry. Wembley hoped he couldn't see that only he was up there. If he noticed, he didn't do anything about it.<p>

Wembley heard a distant clinking. Looking over, he saw Gobo chopping at the mortar between the stones with his pickaxe. Wembley looked back at the garden. Junior was still puttering around, sitting and talking to the radishes, unaware of what Gobo was doing.

Soon Gobo came back up with a backpack full of chunks of pale, rough mortar. Each piece was about half hand-sized. Gobo said, "Let's tie one of these to each corner of the net."

As they did Wembley said, "I dreamt about the Tree Creature last night."

"Again?"

"Yeah."

The memory was bittersweet: Wembley had endured the laughter of his friends and hatched an egg that had fallen down the well. Because he was the first thing the creature saw, it had believed Wembley was its mother. He had gone nuts trying to find out what it ate, then they had all tried to teach it to fly and failed. Finally they had figured out a way to get it back to its parents, practically breaking 'Mama' Wembley's heart. But the dreams he had been having recently were all happy ones. Gobo didn't have to think hard to figure out what that was all about. Wembley was looking forward to their child's birth. They all were—with the possible exception of Boober—but Wembley was just nuts about it. Gobo said, "You'll be a mama for real in a few more days."

Wembley laughed. "That'd take real magic! But then, the world's full of magic."

* * *

><p>They waited all day on the belfry. They quickly became bored and, when their canteens ran dry, thirsty. They were already hungry, having had nothing to eat since the previous night. They tried not to look down at the garden, but they could not help it. The radishes sat there, incredibly appetizing, the water from Junior's watering can bejeweling their leaves. Junior even called up to them to come down, promising to move the stone blocking the entrance to Fraggle Rock if they did. Gobo refused. Wembley remained silent.<p>

That evening, the sky again painted itself in beautiful hues. Wembley lay on his stomach and gazed at it. He asked, "Gobo, why's the morning sunset on that side of the sky and the evening sunset on this side?"

"I don't know. They take turns, maybe," Gobo answered distractedly. He wasn't interested in sunsets. He was fingering the net and watching for the Gorg Moon. It would appear very soon.

The sunset shifted, changed colors, and eventually faded from the sky. Stars appeared, first big bright ones, then smaller sprinkles and vaguely lighter areas. The Gorg Moon peeked over the horizon. Gobo said, "There it is!"

Wembley, now lying face-up to stargaze, tilted his head back. "Yeah. Gobo, do you think the Gorg Moon's a star that's really close? Or maybe those stars are really tiny moons?"

"I don't know. You sure are philosophical today."

"I can't help it. I have to think of something besides food and water."

Poor Wembley. He had enough enthusiasm for two Fraggles, but when his stomach was empty his morale suffered. "We'll go home soon now."

"Good," Wembley said quietly.

* * *

><p>The Gorg Moon slowly made its way across the sky. When it was right over the dome Gobo said, "Now! Let's get it!"<p>

He and Wembley stood, each holding one side of the net. Gobo counted, "One, two, throw!"

They both tossed the net as high as it would go. It spread out and seemed to hang in the air for a moment, then fell back down on them. Gobo dodged and narrowly missed getting beaned by one of the ballast stones. Wembley wasn't as lucky; the net came down on him.

As Gobo freed him he said, "We almost got it. I'm sure the net touched it. Just a little harder so the net'll wrap around it."

Wembley nodded obediently. Gobo repeated, "One, two, _throw!"_

The net spread out, silhouetted against the moon, but fell again.

* * *

><p>They threw the net for what seemed like hours, stopping only when the moon drifted so far away from the dome that even Gobo had to admit that it was futile. He grumbled as he stuffed the net back into his backpack. Wembley said, "Sorry, Gobo."<p>

"We did the best we could," Gobo replied through gritted teeth.

"Gobo... can we go home now?"

Gobo wanted to stay. The Fraggle Moon wasn't until tomorrow, and the Gorg Moon would be at its closest then! But Wembley wouldn't last that long. His throwing had been weak after the first few tries. A little while without food or water and he always let Gobo down. Gobo looked at Wembley, and the harsh reply died unspoken. Wembley really did look tired and weak, but he had not complained, and it wasn't his fault that he didn't have as much stamina as Gobo did. Gobo hated to give up on any of his schemes, but he couldn't make his best friend suffer for them. He put his arm around Wembley and said, "Sure. Thanks for trying so hard."

Wembley smiled tiredly. "What're friends for?"

Gobo looked down at the garden. Junior was there, and had been watching. And he had a thumping club in his hand. Gobo shouted down, "Junior, you win. We'll leave the moon alone."

"You pwomise?"

"I promise not to try to catch the Gorg Moon! Weeba weeba, waffa waffa, garpox gumbage, whoopee!"

Puzzled, Junior said, "Huh? What was that all about?"

"That was the solemn oath of the Fraggles! It means I _really_ promise."

"Fwaggles have a solemn oath too? How about that," Junior said to himself.

"So, can we come down without being thumped?"

"Sure, c'mon. I didn't wanna thump you anyway. I could bweak the moon if I did." He tossed the club back into the woodpile.

Gobo secured a rope so they could lower themselves to the roof, and tied himself to Wembley with another rope. They scaled their way down, Wembley first in case he should slip, then Gobo. Twice Gobo felt the rope pull suddenly and hard before Wembley caught himself.

On the roof, Gobo said, "You're not going to make it down the castle like this."

"Sorry, Gobo," Wembley said unhappily.

"I should've known," Gobo told him. "Listen—you wait here, and I'll bring up a radish for you. We can climb the rest of the way when you get your strength back."

"Okay." Wembley sat, leaning back against the belfry.

Gobo went to the coiled rope they had left yesterday, threw it over the side of the castle, and rappelled down the wall. In the garden, Junior squatted and asked Gobo, "Weren't there two of you?"

"Yeah. Wembley's still up there." He swallowed his pride; right now they needed this Gorg's goodwill. "We haven't had anything to eat or drink since the night before last. He's too tired to climb down now. Can I bring him a radish?"

"Oh, that was Wembley? Wait wight there."

Gobo watched as Junior climbed up the ladder that was still resting against the castle wall. Junior spotted his first Fraggle friend in the moonlight and said, "I'll take you home."

"You will? Thanks!" Wembley had not been looking forward to the climb back down.

Junior picked him up and put him in his shirt pocket. Wembley held on tight to the fabric during the short but unnerving ride. Junior took him out and set him on the ground, and Gobo handed him a head-sized radish. Wembley exclaimed, "Thanks!" and tore in.

While Wembley ate, Gobo watched Junior. The young Gorg went to Fraggle Rock, lifted the stone he'd set over the entrance, and set it aside. Then he returned, dusting his hands together. "All wight, you can go home now."

"Thanks," Wembley told him. He was almost as tired as he was hungry, and he was looking forward to sleeping in his warm bed.

Junior said, "Just one thing. Why did you want the Gorg Moon?"

Both Fraggles looked up. Junior did not sound angry, merely curious. Wembley swallowed a mouthful of radish and said, "Tomorrow the Fraggle Moon is going to appear. We wanted to have the Gorg Moon there too. So they could meet."

"Oh," Junior said, surprised. "Then why don't you bwing the Fwaggle Moon out here?"

Gobo answered, "The Fraggle Moon lives in water. We can't take it out. It might die."

"Oh. That's too bad, then," Junior said. Then the Gorg yawned and said, "It's past my bedtime, and if I oversleep tomowwow Pa'll yell at me. Night-night."

"Good night," the Fraggles said.

They entered the Rock and walked down the tunnel. Wembley said, "Aren't you hungry, Gobo?"

"A little."

"Here." Wembley offered him the radish. He had already eaten half of it. Gobo accepted it and took a few bites.

Gobo didn't really want to eat. He was too disappointed in himself. He had made a glorious plan, and it had ended in grand failure. All he had accomplished was embarrassing himself and making Wembley suffer. Not to mention that Mokey, Boober, and Red would be worried about them.

Wembley would be fine after a night's sleep and a good meal, Gobo knew. And five minutes after Wembley saw the others tomorrow they'd know the whole story. Gobo didn't like that, but he knew it was futile to try to keep it secret. He had learned to admit to his failures, though he never would enjoy doing so. He had to do something to make up for this fiasco. There had to be another way to greet the Fraggle Moon, one that would make everyone forget the image of himself and Wembley treed on the Gorgs' belfry for two days.

* * *

><p>They reached their cave. Wembley, who had just polished off the radish, climbed the ladder to his nook. He changed into his pajamas and was lying down to sleep when he noticed Gobo still standing in the room. He said, "Gobo? Aren't you going to bed?"<p>

"In a little bit. I'm not sleepy yet. I'm going to take a walk. G'night."

"G'night." Wembley turned toward the wall and snuggled down under his blanket.

Gobo walked into the Great Hall. He walked quietly; the place was full of Fraggles, asleep singly or in cozy clusters.

They were so peaceful, not a care in the world, Gobo thought. He wished he could sleep like that, but lately even his dreams had been busy. For the past month, ever since he had been named the next Moon Greeter, he had slept with some paper by his bed so when he woke up with an idea for greeting the moon he could write it down. Most of his ideas had turned out to be unworkable. But the last one had shown promise... and even that had led to failure. And when he wasn't thinking about the Ceremony of the Moon... heh. He was looking forward to Mokey's baby as much as Wembley was, if that was possible, although he wasn't getting quite as silly about it. But on Wembley, silly was endearing.

Gobo looked into the still water. His reflection looked back up at him. Tomorrow night the Fraggle Moon would return to these waters, and what would he do to greet it? If all else failed, he could sing a song. He was an excellent musician. It would be as good a welcome as anyone had given. And by the next morning everyone would have forgotten it.

_"What do you want to honor? The moon, or Gobo Fraggle?"_

He heard the Trash Heap's words in his mind as clearly as if she was right next to him. Now he realized what she had meant, and felt ashamed. This wasn't supposed to be about him. It was supposed to be about the Fraggle Moon.

He whispered to his reflection, "Boy, you sure can be thick sometimes." It looked as if his reflection had spoken to him, which was fitting, he thought. As if he could be two places at once...

When he had said that to Red, she had told him about a mirror, a magic device that would let you look at yourself. There was one in the Gorgs' castle, she said. Briefly he imagined going up the passage that led right into the castle, but immediately discarded it. Even if it was real, he had had it with trying to borrow from the Gorgs.

But she had also said that she had seen a mirror in Doc's home. She wouldn't have made _that_ up, because he could easily check on it. Doc was a friendly Silly Creature; maybe he would let Gobo borrow it. That would be perfect. Gobo could bring some magic down to the Rock without risking any more harm to himself or his friends.

Gobo smiled to himself and headed back to his room.

* * *

><p>Fraggle Rock is copyright © The Jim Henson Company. All copyrighted properties are used without permission but with much respect and affection. The overall story is copyright © Kim McFarland (negaduck9 at aol dot com). Permission is given by the author to copy it for personal use only.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Commonplace Miracles  
>Part 3<br>**by Kim McFarland

* * *

><p>Gobo slept well into the next day. It was almost lunchtime when he awakened. When he realized that, he jumped out of bed, changed into his clothes, and ran up the tunnel that led to Doc's home. The old entrance, which had opened into the seaside workshop, had disappeared years ago, leaving an uninterrupted brick wall. However, just beyond it was a newer tunnel. Gobo followed it to the inside of an apartment in the desert that was just as cluttered as the workshop had been.<p>

The Hairy Monster was lying in his basket by the hole, breathing slowly. Gobo crept up to him and whispered "Boo!"

Sprocket startled and barked fiercely. He tried to jump to his feet, but he was tangled up in his blanket. Gobo laughed and said, "Here, let me help you with that."

As Gobo disentangled Sprocket from the blanket, which was ragged and holey from being chewed and thus a good trap for dogs' legs, Sprocket licked him enthusiastically. Gobo laughed and tried to fend off the greeting, but not too hard. "There you go. Is Doc home?"

"Yes, Doc's home," said a voice from up above. Gobo looked up. The old man was watching from behind his work counter. "What can I do for you, Gobo Fraggle?"

"I've come to ask you about mirrors," Gobo said. "Are they real?"

Doc was astonished. "Are mirrors real? Of course they're real. Why, right here..." he opened a drawer and rummaged around in it, then began taking out bits of equipment. "It's bound to be around here... or maybe it's in here..." He opened another drawer and began stirring the contents around with a sound of clanking metal.

Gobo waited with growing excitement as Doc searched the workroom. After a while Sprocket barked for attention. "What is it?" Doc asked the dog. Sprocket exaggeratedly mimed brushing and trimming his whiskers, then holding something up in front of his face. Doc said, "Of course. Thanks for reminding me." He went out of the room for a minute, then came back with a box in his hands. Out of it he took something that looked like a blue frying pan, but was too shallow to cook in. He walked around the counter and sat on the floor in front of Gobo. "This is a mirror," he said, holding it up.

Gobo stared into the surface. He could see himself as clearly as if he was another Fraggle! And he could see the Fraggle hole behind himself. Amazed, he said, "Wow! How does it do that?"

Doc had explained a great many things to his Fraggle friends. They were often astounded by things that, to him, were perfectly ordinary and boring, and they in turn had made him recognize that the everyday world did contain many wondrous things. He explained, "I'm glad you asked. A mirror reflects light. They're used by most people to see themselves, but they have many uses in science, such as telescopes. Common mirrors such as this are made by depositing a reflective metal such as aluminum onto the back of a sheet of glass."

"But how does it show me myself?" Gobo asked. He reached out and touched the surface. He half expected to feel a second set of fingertips, but of course he touched only the glass that Doc had mentioned.

Doc turned the mirror around and examined it. "That's funny, I see myself in it, not you. How about you, Sprocket?" He held the mirror up to the dog, who shook his head and waved it away, unwilling to take part in the joke.

Doc continued, "Sorry, just a little tinkerer humor. The mirror reflects—bounces—light. Light is what you see by, so it bounces the images in front of itself. That's how you see yourself. Here, you take it."

He gave the mirror to Gobo, who held it carefully by the sides in both hands. The image of himself wiggled when he turned the mirror. He said, "Why doesn't what I see stay still?"

"Ah, you've stumbled across one of the many intriguing properties of mirrors. They not only bounce light back at you, they can bounce it in other directions. With a mirror you can see around corners, over walls—have you heard of a periscope?"

"No, I haven't."

"Wait right there," Doc said. He stood up and started back toward his worktable. "I'm certain I have one around here somewhere."

"Could I borrow this? Just for tonight?" Gobo asked.

"Oh, sure. You can keep it. I never use that one. I used to use it when I was a barber, and that was years ago."

"Thanks!" Gobo thought as he looked into the mirror, this was perfect! It was amazing magic. It would be a great way to greet the Fraggle Moon, and it wouldn't involve him—he admitted to himself—showing off with some heroic deed of derring-do. But he couldn't bring it into Fraggle Rock, he thought suddenly, if it was dangerous. "Is this safe?" he asked.

"Safe as anything," Doc said. "Well, it's made of glass, and that's sharp if you break it. And some people say that if you break a mirror you'll have seven years of bad luck."

Seven years? That was _powerful_ magic. Gobo would have to be very careful indeed.

"Ah, here we go." Doc had a device that looked like a square metal pipe bent at the ends, a penlight, and another, smaller mirror. He came back around. "Let me show you some of the other amazing things mirrors can do."

With an impatient sigh, Sprocket settled back into his basket. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

><p><em>"Gobo! Wembley!"<em>

Wembley jumped when he heard Red's shout. A moment later she barreled into the room, knocking him over. They tumbled to the ground. She popped to her feet, unhurt. "Where's Gobo?"

"I don't know," Wembley said. "He was still asleep when I got up, and when I came back he was gone. Why?"

"Mokey's having the baby! Come on, let's get Boober!"

"Wait, lemme write Gobo a note!"

Red waited impatiently, tapping her foot, while Wembley searched around for paper, then something to write with. Quickly he scratched out a short message and placed it on Gobo's bed. Then Red seized his wrist and dragged him out.

* * *

><p>"Boober!"<p>

Boober gave a startled scream as Red burst into his cave. She said, "It's Mokey. It's time!"

"Already?" Boober said, a terrified quaver in his voice.

"Yeah, already! Come on!"

She grabbed his wrist. He said, "But you know I'm no good in a crisis!"

She yanked him off his feet. He had to run or she would drag him all the way there. Without looking at him she said, "Mokey wants you there, and you're gonna _be _there!"

Wembley, running alongside, put his arm around Boober to help him keep up. "It'll be okay. It'll be _great!"_ he said brightly.

Boober turned to Wembley. Their noses touched. "You," he informed Wembley, "have a twisted sense of humor."

* * *

><p>They gathered in Weft's cave. The weaver had Mokey lying down on a bed. Red said, "I couldn't find Gobo."<p>

"That's all right. I'm sure he'll turn up," Mokey said.

"How can you be so calm?" Red exclaimed.

Mokey smiled and reached out to take her roommate's hand. "It's not so bad. I have hours to go," she said.

"Only a few more hours!" Wembley said, grinning.

Red felt Mokey's hand squeeze hers suddenly and hard. Mokey's face tightened. When Mokey remembered to breathe again she said, "It's all part of the natural process."

Red sat by her, still holding her hand. "Yeah, it is," she said, her voice tight.

Boober's heart had gone into his throat when Mokey's contraction had started. Now he said in an urgent whisper to Weft, "It's early! It's not supposed to be born for four more days!"

Weft answered for all to hear, "A few days one way or the other don't make a bit of difference. This baby is good and ready to be born."

Mokey said to Boober, "It's all right, Boober. Don't be afraid."

"How can you say that? _You're_ the one who..."

Mokey smiled. "This will only last a little while. By this time tomorrow we'll have a little Fraggle!"

Red smiled exaggeratedly. "Oh, Boober, would you come with me a minute?" To Mokey she said, "We'll be right back."

Red took Boober by the upper arm—she could feel him trembling—and led him out. In the passageway she whispered harshly, "This is gonna be hard enough without you crying doom. She believes she can do it, and we've gotta believe for her too. You are _not_ going to upset everyone by acting like it's a disaster. Understand?"

Her eyes pinned his. He gulped and said, "I understand."

"Good. Now, go get something for us to eat, 'cause we're gonna be in there a long time. And when you come back, you're gonna be happy with us and not say a single thing about anything bad that might happen, because nothing bad _will_ happen!"

It was an order, not a request. Fraggles did not order each other around... but it would give him a chance to calm down, if possible. "All right."

Red returned to Mokey's side. Mokey asked, "Where's Boober?"

"I told him to bring us something to eat. These things take time, don't they?" Red said, projecting cheerfulness as hard as she could.

* * *

><p>Boober got out a picnic basket. He briefly considered cooking something elaborate, a soufflé perhaps, to give him plenty of time to take his mind off things. But this occasion called for simple finger food. Something high in energy. Easily digestible, of course, because of the stressful situation.<p>

He sighed, went to the pantry, and got out some fresh vegetables. When all else failed, you could always count on those, he thought as he deftly sliced them into bite-sized pieces.

* * *

><p>Soon Boober left his cave with a heavy basket on his arm. Besides the vegetables, he had made some dip and added his most recent batch of cookies. He wanted to bake a fresh batch because cookies were great comfort food, but that would take too long. As little as he wanted to see this, he knew he must be there.<p>

He made a detour by Gobo and Wembley's cave. Wembley's note was still on Gobo's bed, untouched.

* * *

><p>When Boober returned to Weft's cave, Red exclaimed, "It's about time! Did you <em>grow<em> those vegetables while we were waiting?"

Boober hung back, holding the basket in front of himself as if to hide behind it. The terror came surging back. Something horrible was going to happen, as surely as falling gravel heralded a cave-in. And there was nothing he could do about it. He could tie as many knots in his tail as it would hold, he could bang his knuckles raw on a lucky flowerpot, but he could never drum up enough luck to save Mokey!

Mokey said in a gentle voice, "There's nothing to worry about, Boober. The creation of new life is a natural and beautiful event. Come here, sit with us." She held a hand out to him.

Reluctantly he put the basket down and inched over to the bed. Red scooted over to make room. He took Mokey's hand. She smiled warmly at him—and then she drew in a sharp breath as another contraction began.

Boober whimpered softly and collapsed. Red caught him around the waist before he hit the floor.

* * *

><p>Boober awoke inside a dark cave. The only light came from a pair of circular openings high up against one wall. On the other side was a tunnel leading back into inky blackness.<p>

"I'm asleep," Boober said to himself.

"No, you fainted."

Boober looked back. Sitting in one of the openings was a gaudily-clothed Fraggle. Boober groaned. "No offense, but you're the last thing in the world I need right now. Important things are happening in real life. I need to deal with them!"

Sidebottom hopped down. "Except you can't."

Boober hung his head. "No. I can't. I never found out what was going to happen, so I can't do anything to stop it."

"I know what's scaring you. I know why you're paralyzed with dread."

"All you know is how to play around and cause trouble. I need to—"

Sidebottom interrupted in a singsong tone of voice, "I'm made up of everything you repress. Spontaneity, fun... and older things. You might say I'm your inner child."

"You're certainly childish," Boober grumbled. "Look, if you can help me out, then start. If you just want to play around, then leave me alone now and I promise I'll let you out later, all right?"

"Come with me," Sidebottom said, and held out a hand. Reluctantly Boober took it. Sidebottom led him back into the cave.

The tunnel lightened as they passed through it. Boober saw images of his life painted on the walls. The first ones depicted recent events. As they continued Boober saw older images. Some were happy, others not, but all were memorable. Though the drawings were simple, the images they brought to Boober's mind were as vivid as if he was seeing them before his eyes once more.

They stopped when the tunnel narrowed into a small passage that was blocked by fallen rocks. Boober said, "If this is all supposed to be my mind, then what's this?"

"What you're afraid of is behind this," Sidebottom answered in a high-pitched voice.

Startled, Boober turned to him, then stared. Sidebottom was now a child. His outlandish clothing was gone, replaced by a simple scarf and a satchel he held to his chest with one hand. His hat was just like Boober's, but with several bright-colored feathers stuck into it.

Sidebottom grinned. "I told you I'm your inner child, remember?"

"This is too weird," Boober said, shaking his head.

"Your answer is on the other side. But I don't know if you want to see it."

"I've come this far. I'm tired of being afraid. I _have_ to know!" Suddenly angry, Boober grabbed a rock and flung it out of the way.

"That's the spirit!" Sidebottom cried, and began moving stones.

Working together, the two dug through the blockage quickly. When Boober squeezed through to the other side he found, to his surprise, a wide, warm, well-lit tunnel with a clean stream running through the center. The stream widened into a pool, perfect for swimming. There was a bridge over the river. Many of the tunnels branching off the passage were curtained by tapestries showing Fraggles playing, plants in bloom, and favorite foods. The air smelled fresh and clean, and a light breeze flowed through the cavern.

"Home," Boober whispered.

"This is where we were born," Sidebottom said softly.

Boober had not thought of this place in... he had no idea how long. It was, he realized, like he had forgotten about it as soon as he had left it. It was empty, as if all the Fraggles who had once lived here had suddenly moved away.

Boober asked Sidebottom, "Where is it?"

"At home," Sidebottom answered.

Boober did not remember where he had lived, but his feet knew. Feeling as if he was in a dream, he walked down a wide side tunnel and found a cave mouth with a familiar green curtain. He looked back at Sidebottom. Sidebottom had stopped at the tunnel entrance. He nodded, and Boober nerved himself and pushed the curtain aside.

There was nothing inside.

Boober stepped into the small cave. The floor was softened by moss. Two simple beds, one large and one small, were made on a flowstone shelf that ran along the back wall. There were a few items of clothing and small possessions, but that was all.

Boober looked around, and as he did the emptiness of the place seeped into him, making him feel cold and knotting his stomach. He wasn't here. He had run away after the death of his mother. She had died trying to have a second child. One day she had been alive, happily anticipating the addition to their family, the next...dead.

Boober sank to the floor, tears spilling from his eyes and down his cheeks. Sidebottom stepped in and put a gentle hand on his back. "This is what you're afraid of. That this will happen again."

Boober tried to answer, but he could not catch his breath. Sidebottom continued, "We ran away from this empty cave. When we found Fraggle Rock we decided to start over. You put your past behind you so your broken heart could heal. That was when I started."

Boober wiped his eyes with his scarf and stared at Sidebottom. This goofball was Boober's _original_ self?

"No," Sidebottom answered. "You bottled up your memories, hid them from yourself. I wasn't really born until you repressed all the fun and joy in your life. You cut yourself in half, and that other half became me." He came around and squatted so he could look Boober in the face. "What I don't understand is, why did you cast away fun and keep fear and anxiety?"

"Because I could always count on those," Boober whispered.

The two sat quietly for a while. Then Boober said, "There's nothing for me here."

"No, there isn't," Sidebottom agreed.

Boober got up again and led Sidebottom out of the empty colony.

* * *

><p>By the time they reached the first room Sidebottom had regained his normal, clownish appearance. The twin windows suddenly reminded Boober of eyes. Of course; Sidebottom lived in Boober's mind, which he sometimes called 'the space behind the eyes.' Very funny. Boober said, "I still don't know what to do."<p>

"You know why you were scared. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"Watch me," Boober said miserably.

Sidebottom chuckled, making Boober scowl. Sidebottom said, "Whenever anyone's sick or injured, they go to Doctor Boober, who has all the remedies known to Fragglekind. Why can't you cope with this?"

"I wouldn't know what to do!"

"You've never tried to find out, Doctor Boober."

"I'd panic. Or faint."

Sidebottom spread his arms wide. "Then let me help!"

Boober glared at him. "Doctor Fun would be worse than no help at all!"

"No! Don't you understand? I'm _you!_ I'm everything you repress. Let's _use_ that for once! Your fear is what's crippling you. Give it to me! I'll hold onto it for you!"

"Can you _do_ that?"

"If you can suppress your silly side for years, surely you can suppress your scared side for a few hours." He held a hand out to Boober.

Boober took it. _Okay, Sidebottom, you asked for this_, he thought, and called up the crushing dread that had been weighing him down. Then he let it go. As it settled into Sidebottom, his alter ego's normally clownish expression tightened into shock and horror. Sidebottom snatched his hand away as if burned. "You _like_ living like this?" he gasped.

"Inured is more the word."

"Well, go on! _**Go**__!"_ Sidebottom shouted.

* * *

><p>Fraggle Rock is copyright © The Jim Henson Company. All copyrighted properties are used without permission but with much respect and affection. The overall story is copyright © Kim McFarland (negaduck9 at aol dot com ). Permission is given by the author to copy it for personal use only.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Commonplace Miracles  
>Part 4<strong>  
>by Kim McFarland<p>

* * *

><p>Boober's eyes flickered open. Everyone else was on the other side of the room. He must have been put here after he fainted, he thought. He slowly got to his feet. Nothing hurt. He couldn't have fallen hard, then.<p>

How long had he been unconscious? Judging from the noise on the other side of the room, a few hours at least. Poor Mokey, he thought. And he realized he didn't feel terror, only sympathy.

He went back over. Mokey was bearing down, but nothing was happening yet. Red was on one side and Wembley the other, each holding one of her hands. Gobo was still missing. Weft was at the end of the bed, saying in even tones, "Keep trying... rest and breathe."

Mokey's eyes opened. She looked bewildered. Then she saw him and said, "Oh, Boober, are you all right?"

The others looked over at him, surprised. Red said, "Why don't you go look for Gobo?"

"I'm all right now. I want to help," he told them.

Red stared at him. He sounded so calm. He couldn't be faking it; he was never any good at pretending he wasn't scared. What had happened?

Boober said to Weft, "I want to know what to do. I may have to handle this kind of thing myself sometime."

"That's a wonderful idea! Please show him, Weft," Mokey said.

Weft gave him a long, appraising look. Then she said, "You will have to do what I say and not get in the way."

Boober nodded once. "I will."

"Very well, then. Watch over my shoulder. And if you faint again, fall over backward."

* * *

><p>Doc had spent the better part of the afternoon demonstrating to Gobo all the intriguing things you could do with a mirror. You could see things that were somewhere else. You could make light turn and bend, and go places it wouldn't go otherwise. You could even see many copies of yourself! Doc's mirrors didn't talk to you, unlike the one that Red claimed to have seen, but this was even more mysterious.<p>

Holding the mirror carefully, Gobo asked, "Will this reflect the moon too?"

"Of course it will. It will reflect anything you can see."

That's great! I've got to go home now. Thanks again!"

"You're welcome. I'll see you later!"

Doc watched the Fraggle scamper back through the hole in the wall. "Imagine not knowing what a mirror is. It must be such a joy to discover the world. Makes me wish I was young again. How about you, Sprocket?"

No answer. Doc looked over. The dog was asleep, and had been since Doc had launched into his lecture.

* * *

><p>Gobo laid the mirror carefully against the brick wall in the room with the pipes where the original opening to Doc's workshop used to be. In the minutes it had taken him to carry it this far he had come up with the perfect way to greet the moon. The first thing he had to do was build a frame.<p>

He gathered long, stiff branches and some lengths of vine. He laid them on the floor in the shape he wanted to make, trimmed the branches so they would match, and then tied them together. A few more vines fastened the mirror to the frame. With more branches and vines he made a brace for the back. Now he would be able to set it at an angle, and it would stay in place without him holding it.

He had spent hours on this. Building constructions like this was Doozer work, but, Gobo told himself, a properly motivated Fraggle could do anything a Doozer could. It would be more than worth it when he showed everyone the Gorg Moon alongside the Fraggle Moon!

He spent another hour testing it, setting it at various angles so he could see up to the ceiling and around corners. When he was satisfied that it could not be improved upon he carefully folded it together and began lugging it the rest of the way back to the Rock.

* * *

><p>Red had been keeping an eye on Boober, expecting him to faint again when things finally started happening in earnest. However, he was calm and businesslike now. It was as if he had become a completely different Fraggle. Which, come to think of it, he had been known to do. But he was being perfectly serious, paying close attention and following Weft's directions with no hint of either squeamishness or frivolity. Still, she kept an eye on him.<p>

Mokey was barely aware of Boober's presence at the moment. She had stopped trying to savor this rare, transcendent experience so she could celebrate it in poetry, and was simply trying to get through it alive. She barely heard Red and Wembley's voices or felt them holding her hands. Her world had narrowed down to the ball of pain and pressure within herself, and Weft's voice telling her what to do.

After what seemed like forever the pain had built to an unbearable pitch. Mokey realized that she was crying out; she did not remember starting. Weft urged her to keep pushing, and she did, squeezing Red and Wembley's hands as hard as she could. It went on and on without relief. Then, when she felt that she could stand it no longer the pain lessened abruptly. Wembley exclaimed, "Mokey! _Look!"_

She opened her eyes. Weft was holding a tiny, squirming Fraggle in her hands. She said to Mokey, "Well done. You have a boy!"

"Oh..." Mokey breathed, wide-eyed and dazed.

The midwife held the baby upside-down by its legs, supporting his head with one hand, and told Boober, "Why don't you tickle his feet?"

It was a tradition as old as Fragglekind; a Fraggle's life should begin with laughter. Lightly he stroked the soles of its feet, which were only as long as his smallest finger. The boy struggled, coughed, then giggled.

"Let me see him," Mokey said, holding her hands out.

Gently Weft set the child on his front on Mokey's chest. Mokey, Red, and Wembley were all enthralled by the small bundle of damp purple fur. Mokey covered him with her hands to keep him warm. Blind because his eyes were closed—they would not open until he was several weeks old—he pressed his face into her fur, breathing in her scent. Wembley touched a palm; the tiny hand curled around his finger. He felt the gentle grip all the way to his heart.

Weft said to Boober, "You can go look at the baby."

Boober replied, "We're not finished here."

"True. The rest is easier, at least, if somewhat less beautiful. But it is important."

He nodded. He knew. Even this late, care still had to be taken to protect the mother's health.

Weft told Mokey, "Turn him over, please." Mokey carefully laid him on his back, and held him steady as his limbs wiggled in the air. Weft put two fingers together with the cord between them and drew them toward the child. Then she told Boober, "There's some white string and a small knife in the wooden box on the shelf behind me."

Boober nodded and got the box. She took a length of string and tied the cord off just above the baby's abdomen. She took the knife, then paused. Boober had hung on this far, watching and listening as attentively as any apprentice, but he had not actually done anything. She said, "Do you want to cut it?"

He accepted the knife. The blade was sharp on only one side. She told him, "Cut a finger's width above the string. You won't hurt the baby. He can't feel it."

Boober nodded and swallowed hard. Very carefully, holding the knife so the blade was turned upward, away from the baby, he cut the cord. It was a sharp knife, and the cut was clean and dry. The boy did not notice. Boober handed the knife back. Weft returned it to the box, then said, "In the hall behind the doorway there's a short tunnel. At the mouth of that there's a bucket. Please get that."

* * *

><p>Before too long the process was complete. After all Mokey had been through, the last stage was not difficult at all for her. After checking her and her son over one final time, Weft pronounced them both strong and healthy.<p>

Boober asked Weft, "What do we do with that?" He nodded toward the bucket without looking at what was within.

"A little further back in the tunnel where that was there's a pit covered by a lid," she answered.

"I'll take it," Boober said.

He carried the bucket into the tunnel and moved the circular lid, revealing a deep hole in the rock. It was just wide enough for a small Fraggle to fall into, hence the covering. A rivulet of water ran along one wall and down into the hole. Pits like this were not unusual in the Fraggles' limestone caves. This one was obviously used as an oubliette. He emptied the bucket, then set it under the water to rinse it.

It was over. Mokey had had the baby, and she had not died. The disaster he had feared had not come to pass. He had made it through without losing control. He had been afraid, and at points he had felt squeamish... but those feelings were distant, as if they belonged to somebody else.

He knew what that meant.

He could stay like this, he thought. He could keep this newfound calm. Without his fear to smother him, he could cope with this the next time it happened, and he knew it would. Every spring a Fraggle or two was born. It was something "Doctor Boober" ought to be able to handle. Traditionally midwifery was women's work, but there was only one midwife in the Rock, and she did not have Boober's range of medical skills. Fraggles were not known for keeping traditions if they decided they did not make sense.

Boober lowered himself to his knees. He knew that he could not keep suppressing his fear. It was a part of him. It had been integral to his personality for so long, its absence left him feeling slightly empty, as if he was not all there. This composure was as artificial as the euphoria induced by Wembley's Whoopie Water, as dishonest as acting morose when what he really wanted to do was sing and play with his friends. Plus, it would be a cruel trick to play on Sidebottom. He doubted that his alter ego would be able to carry the burden alone for long.

Boober put his hands on the floor so he was looking into the pit. He said softly, "It's over. Come back, Sidebottom."

His alter ego merged back into him, bringing with him all the fear and panic he had suppressed.

* * *

><p>Red glanced up. She heard Boober coughing. He wasn't there; where had he gone? She'd been so focused on the baby, she hadn't noticed when he left. She said, "I'll be back in a minute," and followed the sounds.<p>

She found Boober on his hands and knees at the oubliette. At first she was disappointed and angry; they'd just had their baby and he was being sick? But, she realized, he had held it together when it really counted. And he'd even helped, which meant that he got to see all the yucky stuff that she and Wembley, sitting at Mokey's sides, had been spared. When she thought about it that way, she couldn't be mad at him. Briefly she considered going over to comfort him, but decided that he needed to be alone right now.

Red came back. She answered Mokey and Wembley's inquiring looks by saying, "Boober's all right. He just needs a moment."

"Oh, clearing his head?" Wembley asked.

"Something like that."

Soon Boober returned. His hair and scarf were damp; he had washed his face and mouth before coming back. Red said, "Are you okay?"

"I am now," he answered.

"Come here, Boober," Mokey said, with a warm smile. Red scooted over to make room, and Boober sat by her.

The baby was dry by now. His skin was lavender, his fur and fluffy hair purple. He looked perfectly healthy, and Mokey was tired but intact and happy. Now that the crisis had passed, Boober's dread was fading like mist in the morning. And now that he knew where it came from and how to combat it—by learning how to prevent such tragedies from happening to anyone else—it would never come again.

* * *

><p>Fraggle Rock is copyright © The Jim Henson Company. All copyrighted properties are used without permission but with much respect and affection. The overall story is copyright © Kim McFarland (negaduck9 at aol dot com ). Permission is given by the author to copy it for personal use only.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Commonplace Miracles  
>Part 5<strong>  
>by Kim McFarland<p>

* * *

><p>When Gobo arrived in the Great Hall, carefully dragging the mirror in its frame, he heard the piping of wooden flutes. The Ceremony of the Moon was already underway. Yikes, he hadn't known it was this late! It was still early at Doc's house, but time in Outer Space didn't always match the time in Fraggle Rock. Quickly he leaned the frame against a wall and joined in the song that opened the ceremony.<p>

When that was over, Henchy Fraggle, dressed in ceremonial regalia, announced from the high rock that served as a podium, "The World's Oldest Fraggle will now open the monthly Festival of the Moon."

"Thank you for reminding me," The World's Oldest Fraggle said drily. He raised his staff; Henchy shied back nervously. Satisfied that his point was made, The World's Oldest Fraggle said to the assembly, "As long as Fraggles have lived in the Rock we have celebrated the appearance of the most beautiful and magical thing in existence—"

"The Fraggle Moon!" Henchy interjected.

The World's Oldest Fraggle continued after the expected interruption, "In case any of you have forgotten. And each time one Fraggle is selected to celebrate the appearance of the moon in his or her special way. You may remember such hits as The Storyteller's dramatic recitation of The Tale of the Fraggle on the Moon, and the Doozers' pyramid fountain. Now, who is it this time?" He looked around.

"I am," Gobo called from the back.

The World's Oldest Fraggle looked around for the Fraggle who had spoken. As Gobo, dragging the frame, made his way toward the pond in which the moon would soon appear, Henchy said, "Gobo Fraggle, your myopia. He's coming to the pond now."

"I can see that," The World's Oldest Fraggle snapped, and bopped his aide on the side of the head with his staff. To Gobo he said, "All right, Gobo, how're you going to wow us?"

"I'm going to show you the Gorg Moon next to the Fraggle Moon!" Gobo declared.

There was a moment's pause. Then The World's Oldest Fraggle laughed. "How are you going to do that, catch it in a net?"

The other Fraggles began to laugh. Gobo raised his voice to cut them off. "No! I have a magical device here called a mirror. You can look in it and see the Gorg Moon down here even though it's up in the sky!"

"Oh, really? This I gotta see," The World's Oldest Fraggle said.

"You will, as soon as I set it up," Gobo replied. He began to sing in a strong, clear voice,

"Moon, moon, magic light,  
>Come and touch our lives tonight."<p>

As the other Fraggles joined the traditional song, Gobo carefully lowered the frame over the pond. It was just barely long enough to reach from one end to the other right below the well.

"Soon, soon, deep and bright,  
>Sleep a sleep of peace tonight."<p>

He looked up. The Gorg Moon was halfway visible on one side. It was just in time to greet the Fraggle Moon with him! Gobo quickly set the brace up and raised the mirror at an angle. Fraggles continued singing as they watched him adjust it until he could stand by the pool and see right up the well.

"Come to us now, come to us,  
>Come to us now, come to us.<br>Shine on us now, shine on us,  
>Shine on us now, shine on us...now."<p>

The song trailed off reverently, and the Fraggles gazed into the pool. The Fraggle Moon, a bright spot within the rippling waters, appeared. One of the Fraggles on the other side of the pool, who had been looking into the water rather than watching Gobo set up his contraption, said, "The Fraggle Moon! It's here!"

"And so's the Gorg Moon," Gobo said proudly, gesturing at the mirror.

"Where? I don't see it," said The World's Oldest Fraggle. He looked around the cavern as if searching for it. "Nope, I don't see it anywhere."

_Oops,_ Gobo thought. The way the mirror bounced light, you had to be in the right place to see up the well! He said, "Everyone, come stand where I am and look in the mirror and you'll see it."

There was some crowding at first, especially after the first Fraggles to see it exclaimed in awe and admiration. After a few minutes the Fraggles figured out to form a line and walk past it so everyone could get a look. Gobo stood beside the mirror, proud of himself for having given the moon what had to be the best welcome it had ever had.

The last Fraggle to look was The World's Oldest Fraggle. He stopped and stared, first looking at the Gorg Moon in the mirror, then at the Fraggle Moon in the pond. "Well, I'll be," he said softly.

Gobo stood beside him. Now that he had a chance to really look, Gobo could see that the Fraggle Moon and the Gorg moon looked like twins. When the water was still the Fraggle Moon floated quietly, as the Gorg Moon hovered serenely in the starry sky.

As they watched, a small cloud drifted across the face of the Gorg Moon. At the same moment, a shadow appeared on the face of the Fraggle Moon. Both dimmed as their light was blocked, then brightened again when the scrap of cloud passed.

Gobo gaped. He looked up the well, then down into the pond.

The World's Oldest Fraggle said quietly. "You have truly showed us something we've never seen before." He raised his voice. "And now, it's late, I'm tired, and I declare the ceremony at an end. Good night."

"The World's Oldest Fraggle—Ow!"

Some of the Fraggles dispersed. Others came up to the mirror for another look. Gobo looked around. He realized that he had not seen Wembley, Mokey, Red, or even Boober. Where were they? They knew he was Moon Greeter tonight!

Suddenly hurt and angry, he hurried to his room. Wembley's bed was empty, and Gobo did not notice the note in his own. Fine then, maybe he was with Red and Mokey. He turned to leave the cave, and ran into Wembley.

"Gobo! There you are! Where've you been?" Wembley exclaimed as he helped Gobo up.

Gobo snapped, "Where've I been? You of all people ought to remember that I was greeting the Fraggle Moon! And I did it, I brought the Gorg Moon down, in a manner of speaking. Where was everybody else?"

"You don't know? Didn't you see my note? Come on!" Wembley grabbed Gobo by the wrist and dragged him out of the room.

"Wembley! What are you doing?"

"Gobo, Mokey had the baby!"

Shocked, Gobo exclaimed, "She did? But it's supposed to be born four days from now!"

"Nobody told _him_ that!"

He. Mokey had had a son while Gobo was playing with mirrors. Gobo shut up and followed Wembley.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Weft's home, Wembley announced, "I found Gobo!"<p>

Red looked over, then said sarcastically, "Oh, the mighty hero finally honors us with his presence."

"Now, now, Red," Mokey said.

"It's all right," Gobo said, embarrassed. "I was in Outer Space all day. I got so wrapped up in my moon greeting, I didn't even think that the baby might come early. I don't blame any of you for being mad at me. I'm mad at me too."

"You had to follow your vision," Mokey replied. Smiling, she beckoned to him and said, "Come and see."

He went over to the bed. A small, purple Fraggle was resting on her front. Carefully he picked the baby up and held him to his chest. "Sorry I missed your birthday," he whispered.

Mokey said, "As long as your hands are warm, he's happy."

Gobo looked at the baby Fraggle for a few minutes, just watching him breathe. He said, "I'll never get so wrapped up in a plan that I forget what's really important." Looking up at the others, he added, "That's a _promise."_

"Sure, right," Red said skeptically.

Wembley said, "We haven't figured out who his sire is. You've got purple hair, but Boober's blue, and blue plus pink is light purple."

Neither of those were very convincing arguments, Gobo thought. Baby Fraggles might get their colors from their parents, or ancestors further back, or they might be different colors completely. He couldn't see any hint in the baby's face; infants were pretty generic-looking, especially in the weeks before their eyes opened. "I don't guess it really matters," Gobo said.

Wembley agreed, "Yeah. It'd be nice to know, but he's really all of ours."

Everyone nodded agreement. Gobo noticed something, and chuckled. Red said, "What?"

The purple, fluffy hair was partially covering the baby's closed eyes. Gobo said, "He looks just like Boober."

Boober said, "Two."

Gobo asked, "Two what?"

Mokey answered, "Red made the same joke about his eyes before you got here. Gobo, how was the Ceremony of the Moon?"

"I suppose Wembley told you about how we tried to catch the Gorg Moon?"

"Yep," Red answered.

"Well, I went into Outer Space and talked with Doc. Red, you gave me the idea. He showed me all about mirrors, and he even gave me one! I used it to show them the Gorg Moon right next to the Fraggle Moon."

Wembley exclaimed, "No kidding? You really did it!"

Mokey said, "Oh, I wish I'd seen that!"

Even Boober looked interested. Gobo shook his head. "It was just a reflection. But... when a cloud passed in front of the Gorg Moon, the Fraggle Moon got a cloud too."

Disturbed, Boober asked, "What does that mean?"

Unhappily Gobo said, "It looked like... the Fraggle Moon is nothing but a reflection of the Gorg Moon in our pond."

The other Fraggles exchanged looks of shock. Gobo looked down at the baby again, and stroked the soft purple fur. It was so fine, he could barely feel it on his fingertips.

Mokey said, "I think that's _wonderful!"_

"What?" Gobo asked, startled.

"The Fraggles and the Gorgs share water and radishes, the very staves of life. Now we find we share the most beautiful thing in the world, the moon! One more thing binds us together," she said with a dreamy expression.

Boober commented, "Trust Mokey to turn a depressing realization into an epiphany."

* * *

><p>It had been a bright and sunny day. Now it was a warm and quiet evening, and the sunset once again streaked the sky with vivid pastels.<p>

Six Fraggles emerged from Fraggle Rock and entered the Gorgs' garden. It was several days after Mokey had had her baby. Weft had released her into Boober's care on the condition that he get her if anything went wrong. So far nothing had. Mokey had recovered quickly, and the child, who they had named Janken, was strong and healthy.

Mokey treated herself carefully, not wanting to push her luck. She walked slowly, and leaned on one of the others when she felt tired or sore. Wembley was carrying Janken. Of the five, he was the most enthralled with the baby. They still had not figured out who had sired Janken. Wembley was the least likely candidate, they tacitly agreed, but he didn't care. He was in love with the tiny Fraggle.

Gobo looked around for Gorgs. He had not done that for thousands of days; the Gorgs and the Fraggles were no longer enemies. However, because he had tried to capture their moon there might be some hard feelings. He'd have to do something about that, likely by apologizing and admitting he was wrong. He was going to hate that, but he couldn't let his foolishness sow the seeds of enmity between the Fraggles and the Gorgs.

They went around the brick wall and to the Trash Heap. She was, once again, watching the sunset. Philo and Gunge spied the Fraggles. Gunge said, "Well, whaddaya know? I win!"

"Awwww," Philo said. "I _almost_ won. Best two outta three?"

"No way!"

"What did you win?" Red asked.

Gunge said, "We was bettin' on how long you Fraggles were gonna hide out after you tried to swipe the moon."

"I figured you'd be smart and keep your noses down for at least a week," Philo told them.

"You knew about that?" Gobo asked, embarrassed.

"You and Junior were yellin' about it all night! We ain't deaf," Philo answered.

"Boys..." Marjorie said.

"Oh, yeah," Philo said

Philo and Gunge quickly chorused, "You are in the presence of the all-seeing, all-knowing, all-telling Trash Heap! Nyeah."

The Trash Heap looked down at the Fraggles. "Now, what can I do for you?"

Mokey said, "Madame Heap, we came to ask for your blessing on the newest member of our family."

She exclaimed, "Oh! You've had your baby? Where is it? Let me see."

Wembley stepped forward. She held out her hands; Wembley handed Janken to her. He didn't think twice about letting an animated pile of garbage handle their child. After all, besides being their oracle, she was a good friend.

She cooed at Janken, tickled him, and gently ruffled his fur. He giggled. Red, somehow not surprised, remarked to Wembley, "Wow, she's even sillier about him than you are!"

"You get like that too," Wembley answered with a smile.

"I do not! Much."

Marjorie said, "What a beautiful little boy! You should all be proud of yourselves. Here, take him from me now or I might never give him back."

Wembley took Janken back. Mokey asked, "Do you have any words of wisdom for him?"

The Trash Heap folded her hands together. "For him, I have nothing."

"Nothing at all?" Boober asked, taken aback. "Not even a blessing?"

"What does he need a blessing from me for? He's already blessed with everything he needs," she said with a gesture that encompassed the entire family.

"Thank you," Mokey said, very pleased. She had not expected that response, but, she felt, it was absolutely true. She, Red, Gobo, Wembley, and Boober all loved each other, and their children would never want for love.

"Now go on. Have some fun, and don't be such strangers to this old trash heap," Marjorie said.

Philo and Gunge heard their cue. "The trash heap has spoken." Looking at Janken, they finished, "Awww."

* * *

><p>The Fraggles headed for the Gorgs' garden. It was the main source of their food, and as such had a sacred quality, Mokey thought. The others were skeptical, but on certain issues it was pointless to argue with her. Anyway, sacred or not, it was vital to their lives, thus it was only fitting that they bring Janken into the garden.<p>

They found a flat spot between the rows of turnips and spread out a colorful patchwork blanket. Red picked a radish and brought it over. Gobo and Boober collected some peas, greens, and berries that tasted good raw, and they made a picnic while watching the sky.

When the colors faded and stars began to appear on the other side of the sky, Gobo took out his gourd guitar and, strumming softly, began singing,

"The sun blues the sky with its warm rays of light,  
>The clouds roam as far as we see.<br>The stars sparkle all through the silent night,  
>The moonlight was meant to be free."<p>

Junior Gorg, hearing the song, looked out the window of his castle. The other Fraggles joined Gobo and sang,

"The rain showers down upon all of the world,  
>The river flows out to the sea,<br>Roots rise through the earth and trees reach to the sky,  
>And all of it's meant to be free."<p>

As they sang Junior walked out, found the Fraggles in his garden, and crouched down. When they finished the verse he said, "Hi there. I haven't seen you in a couple of days. I was wondering where you were."

"We were kind of busy," Gobo said. Deciding to get it over with, he said, "I'm sorry about the moon. It belongs up there in the sky. Even if I could have thrown the net high enough to catch it, I shouldn't have tried."

"You twied to catch it in a _net?" _Junior asked.

"Yeah. Dumb idea, huh?" Gobo tried to laugh.

"Boy, I'll say. The moon's way too high for that. One time I got up on the castle woof and thwew wocks at it. I never could hit it."

Mokey asked, "You threw rocks at the moon? Why?"

Junior shrugged. "To see if I could hit it. But it was too high, so all I ended up hitting was myself. I thought you were going to use magic to pull it outta the sky and take it undergwound. It's too big to fit thwough that little hole in the wock."

"The moon's not that big," Gobo said.

"Oh, yes it is! Things look little when they're far away, and since the moon is so far away I can't hit it, it must be _weally_ big."

Startled, Gobo said, "That actually makes sense." He thought, _I can't believe it. I just learned something from Junior Gorg._

Junior said, "I thought you were playing another Fwaggle twick on me the way you always used to. You know, like when you made me think I was a Fwaggle or that you were Sir Hubwis. Why did you used to do things like that?"

Gobo hesitated. Wembley, feeling his friend could use some support, said, "Because you always tried to catch us or thump us whenever we came up here for food. You even broke Gobo's leg once. Why'd you do that?"

"I didn't wealize that you were people," Junior answered. "Sowwy about your leg."

"It's all right now," Gobo answered.

"How silly we all were," Mokey said. "We wasted so much time before making friends, didn't we?"

"Yeah," everyone said or nodded agreement.

Janken squirmed and made noises of dissatisfaction. Mokey knew that sound: he was hungry. She took him from Wembley. Junior noticed. "Is that a baby Fwaggle?"

"Yes," Mokey said with a hint of pride. "His name is Janken. He was born only three days ago."

The Gorg lay on his front on the ground so he could get a closer look. "Wow, he's as teeny-weeny as a lima bean!"

"Yes. But he's growing fast," Mokey told him.

He asked, "Which ones of you are his mommy and daddy?"

Mokey replied, "We are _all _his parents."

Surprised, Junior said, "Thwee daddies and two mommies?"

"What's wrong with that?" Red asked challengingly.

"Well, if I had thwee daddies and two mommies, I'd _never_ finish all the chores they'd give me!"

All of the Fraggles laughed. Wembley said, "Don't worry, we won't give him that many chores."

"Oh, good." Junior sat up again. "What was that song you were singing?"

"It doesn't have a title," Gobo said. "Want to hear the rest of it?"

"Sure."

Gobo strummed some chords, picking up where he left off. The Fraggles began,

"Oh, Mother Earth, Mother Earth, cloaked by the sky,  
>The caves and the stones and the sea,"<p>

Junior joined in, singing in a soft baritone to avoid drowning out the Fraggles.

"Their beauty is given to every eye,  
>The world was made to be free."<p>

* * *

><p>Fraggle Rock and all characters except Janken are copyright © The Jim Henson Company. <em>Shine On Us Now (Moon Come Soon)<em> is copyright © The Jim Henson Company. All copyrighted properties are used without permission but with much respect and affection. Janken and the overall story are copyright © Kim McFarland (negaduck9 at aol dot com). Permission is given by the author to copy it for personal use only.


	6. Chapter 6

**Commonplace Miracles**

**Part 6: The Outtake Reel**

by Kim McFarland

* * *

><p>[Red and Mokey are in the Great Hall. Red is in the pool. Mokey is taking off her sweater.]<p>

Red: You can do it. You'll be perfect!

Mokey: [resting her hands on her stomach] I don't know...

Red: C'mon, you know it's not dangerous at all.

Mokey: Wellll... all right! [giggles]

[Mokey steps up to the side of the pool, nerves herself, then jumps. She curls into a ball just before she hits the water.]

Mokey: CANNONBALL!

[Mokey surfaces and shakes the water out of her face. Both she and Red laugh.]

Red: I give that an eight. Sorry, but you're no Large Marvin!

* * *

><p>[Mokey is in labor. She is between contractions, and looks tired and frazzled. Red and Wembley are by her sides, each holding one of her hands.]<p>

Mokey: It's getting harder and harder to see the beauty in this.

Wembley: [sympathetically] It hurts, huh?

Mokey: [sarcastically] No, it feels wonderful! I wish EVERY day was like this! [remorsefully] I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.

Wembley: It's all right.

Red: Maybe you need something to take your mind off it. Why not make a game of it?

Mokey: A GAME?

Red: Sure! Like, how about arm wrestling? When a pain hits, push on our arms, see if you can beat us.

Mokey: Okay. Oh... here it comes!

[Red and Wembley get into position. Mokey's eyes squeeze closed and she whines through gritted teeth. She pushes against Red and Wembley's arms. They flip across the room and land on top of the unconscious Boober.]

* * *

><p>[Mokey is lying back with her newborn on her chest. Red and Boober are at her sides. All are in the clutches of baby thrall. Wembley rushes in dragging Gobo by the wrist.]<p>

Wembley: I found Gobo!

Red: [accusingly] Where were YOU?

Gobo: I was, uh, in Outer Space all day. Doc was showing me all about mirrors.

Red: Uh-huh.

Gobo: [nervously] I, uh, was doing research for my moon greeting. I had no idea he'd be born today! I'm really, really sorry!

Red: [sweetly] Oh, Gobo, don't beat yourself up about it. [furiously] Let ME do it!

[Red stands. Gobo backs away. Red leaps on him and knocks both out of camera range. As the camera shakes around and the sounds of a fight and puffs of dust come from offstage, the other three gaze adoringly at the baby.]

Gobo: [VO] Medic!

[Boober looks over, mildly annoyed. Then he gets up and walks offscreen. We hear him grunt, and the sound of an impact.]

Gobo: Ow!

Boober: NOW you need a medic.

* * *

><p>Fraggle Rock is copyright © The Jim Henson Company. All copyrighted properties are used without permission but with much respect and affection. The overall story is copyright © Kim McFarland (negaduck9 at aol dot com ). Permission is given by the author to copy it for personal use only.<p> 


End file.
